The Place of Eternal Darkness/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a cat in The Place of Eternal Darkness. In The Place of Eternal Darkness... (Rping Peleus) I watched my "son" from the shadows, my eyes narrow slits. I wished the Cerberus had killed him, but that stupid Orpheus had to warn him... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Mori scratched his ear. He snorted and glared at Feather from the shadows. He hated that tom! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:06, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I noticed Achlys had come back from the wold of the living. I didn't like her as leader, but then again, nobody truely did... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) It was hard for Mori not to leap and claw Achly. He just lashed his tail. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:11, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I hissed to myself and padded off into the forest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (who's the cat your rping right now?) Mori padded off into the forest to and hunted. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:16, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Peleus) I saw Mori in the distance. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:18, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Squeak) I paded through te under-growth once again thinking of my plans on the most painful way I would kill Slither. Andromeda was at my side glaring eviliy as she drove her claws into an indvisable enemy. Prickl ar 00:14, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I caught a skinny mouse. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:24, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "What's more painful, to chop of all the limbs and then the ears or chop of each foot then each limb one at a time?" Andromeda asked Squeak. Squeak shrugged then replied, "It's not like that has ever happened to me before! I think the second one would be more painful." Andormeda nodded then thought of her sister squealing with pain as each foot was tormn from her. Too bad Andromeda couldn't kill her sister many times, only once so it had to be enjoyable. Prickl ar 16:46, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I bit into the mouse. It tasted worse than the thunderpath so I spat it out. I let out a small growl. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:15, March 17, 2012 (UTC (coule Mori and Peleus be brothers?) Mori ate a rabbit and scratched an ear. "Here, have the rest of my rabbit." growled Mori as he gave the rest to Peleus. 17:27, April 2, 2012 (UTC) (No. He has no siblings. His past is explained in Traitor, the second fanfic I wrote about him. The first one was to disturbing, so I never posted it) "Thanks..." I said as I began to eat. I didn't like Mori very much, and I didn't trust him either. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:09, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Mori didn't like Peleus, but they were all stuck together in the place of enternal darkness. 01:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," I said again as I walked away. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:00, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Mori padded away. 14:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "Peleus!" hissed Achlys. "Oh great," I muttered to myself as I padded over to her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:09, April 3, 2012 (UTC). (Achlys) I took Pegasus to The Place of Eternal Darkness. Let's see those stupid cats come after her now... (Orpheus) We enetered the tunnels... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:42, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Mori saw strange cats enter the Place of Enternal Darkness.... Hydra padded on.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:44, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (Achilles. And this is the tunnel leading to the TPOED) I heard a growl comming from the shadows. The Cerberus led us to a river of Green fire. "Styx," It said. "No fall, or you die." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:47, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hydra shivered.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (Orpheus) The river bubbled and splashed fire at us. "How do we cross?" I asked. The Cerberus turned to face a narrow bridge of rock that led to the other side. I gulped. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:50, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hydra's claws scraped the stoney ground.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:53, May 8, 2012 (UTC) We walked over to the ston bridge. "Only you can go, here I must stay," said the Cerberus. I nodded. Achilles took the lead, then the she cats followed behind him, and I made sure that no one fell from behind. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:56, May 8, 2012 (UTC) hydra almost fell in when a blast of fire scared her. But she made it safetly.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:59, May 8, 2012 (UTC) A shadow flashed through the corner of my eye. I leaped toward Eurydice and beat the shadow to her. I was knocked over the side of the bridge, but Eurydice caught be by one claw. "Don't let go!" she cried. Thoughts flashed through my mind, and then I decided. "It's best if you just go on without me," I told her. "I'm more of a burden than anything." "But if you fall, I'll never see you again!" said Eurydice as tears filled her eyes. I closed my eyes, and let out a small smile. I let go, because I was too weak to do anything else. "Orpheus!" Splash!.. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:04, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "come on, lets do what he wanted us to do." murmured Hydra.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:10, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (Eurydice) I nodded, but tears still fell from my eyes.~~ Hydra helped the rest of the cats across.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:18, May 8, 2012 (UTC) We stood at the entrance to the Place of Eternal Darkness. "The final battle," I said to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:21, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Mori let out a startled yowl when he saw the cats at the enterance. He sped off to tell Achlys. Hydra snorted. "Baby..." she muttered.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:26, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (Achilles) I heard a growl comming from the shadows. "Oh right, my crazy dad is down here, ain't he?" I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:29, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hydra shruged.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:31, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (Eurydice) I saw Achlys in the distance. Pegasus was knocked out and was chianed to the ground. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:34, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hydra bristled. "Release her!" she snapped. Barring her huge fangs. "Or feel the wrath of Hydras!" snarled Hydra. Achlys just laughed. "Don't pretend that you can hurt me, because I know your weakness," she hissed, mockingly. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:40, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "Let me ask you, are you threating me?" growled Hydra. Her scaley tail lashing. "Am I?" she asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:47, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "Just tell me, are you?" growled Hydra, giving a small smerk. She raised her wings, prepared to suprise everyone if she was being threatened.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 11:58, May 9, 2012 (UTC) (Eurydice) "This is stupid! Let's just fight already!" I shouted. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:48, May 9, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, i was going to call for lots and lots of help but..." growled Hydra. She prepared to attack.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:56, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Achilles lunged at Achlys. She dodged his attack swifty. Nike then attacked her with her paws, but she dodged all of the attacks. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:25, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hydra and Mori were a screechling ball of claws and fur.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:26, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Achilles stood up and tried to attack Achlys again. She dodged his attack again and landed a small blow on his hind-left leg's heel. The wound gushed blood. "Ah! What the heck!" he screamed, obviously in pain. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:30, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hydra quickly butted Mori away. He used the power of Hydra's push against her. He pushed back and landed a blow on Hydra's forehead.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:34, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Achlys laughed evily as Achilles tried to stand up, but he could not. Nike let out a loud hiss and leaped at Achlys. The evil she-cat attacked Nike's sides. She let out a screach of pain. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:38, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hydra hissed at Mori. "I'lll help us wiht both our problems! Here, have your evil cat back1" snarled Hydra. She picked up Mori and tossed him into Achlys.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:39, May 9, 2012 (UTC) "Why should I care about such a worthless fool?" hissed Achlys. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:41, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Mori slashed Achlys in the face. "Thanks for the comfy land'n1" he retorted. (That was mean! XD. He called her fat.) He leaped into battle with Hydra again.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:43, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Achlys grabbed Mori by the scruff and clawed at his eyes. She sliced open his belly and threw him into the tunnels. Eurydice charged at the she-cat. Achlys turned into a snake and hissed at her. "Snakes, I hate snakes," whimpered Eurydice. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hydra became a hydra and stomped Achlys. Mori scrambled to his paws and laughed at Achlys. His wounds had healed, and he went off to attack more cats.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:51, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Eurydice let out a sigh of relief. Achlys turned herself into a dragon. She sliced off Hydra's heads and burrned the stumps. Achilles was close to death on the ground below. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:53, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hydra knew and old Hydra secret. She tore off the burned flesh on her stumps, and the heads grew. She smearked. "got all over it." she growled, barring her fangs.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:57, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Achlys let out a loud roar. She drove her claws into Hydra's stomach and tore out blood and guts. From the cornner of his eye, Achilles saw a shadow flash. "Oh, great," he said... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:01, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hydra sucked her guts back in. "What comes around, GOES AROUND!" hissed Hydra. She did the same to Achlys, and tossed Achlys's guts to the ground.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:03, May 9, 2012 (UTC) (That's even more gross than just tearing her guts out. I think that would get infected if she put them back inside her) Achlys turned herself into a shadow and dissapeared from view. "Look," said the cat in the shadows. "I hate her as much as you do." "Yes, but you hate me more!" hissed Achilles. "You spent your entire life just trying to get rid of me!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:07, May 9, 2012 (UTC) (I don't care, she's some magical hydra, i'm sure she's fine somehow. XD) Hydra spit fire at the evil shadow.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:10, May 9, 2012 (UTC) The cat sighed. "Have you ever heard the term Casus Belli?" he asked. "No," hissed Achilles. "It means 'the reason for war', and that she cat is our reason for war, so will you just trust me?" said the tom. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:16, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Mori was with the tom. "Trust us, that she-cat IS the place of Enternal darkness! Somebody has to kill her" whimpered Mori.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:23, May 9, 2012 (UTC) "You stay out of this!" snapped Peleus to Mori. "So?" he asked Achilles. "Fine," snarled his son. "But I can't walk at all and this tiny wound won't stop bleeding." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:25, May 9, 2012 (UTC) "I hate her too1" snapped Mori.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:30, May 9, 2012 (UTC) "Let me talk to my son!" hissed Peleus. Achilles stood up, but not very stably. "I can't fight like this," he said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:33, May 9, 2012 (UTC)\ Mori flicked his tail.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:36, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Peleus placed some cobwebs on the wound. "It barely broke your skin," he said. Then he paused. "Maybe this could be dangerous to you after all..." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:39, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Mori went searrching for something.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:42, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Achlys attacked Hydra from behind and took over her mind. The hydra flailed around the clearing for a bit until she stopped moving completly. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:46, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hydra let out a roar, calling the hydras. Dark shadows poured in the skies, attacking Achlys. They retook over Hydra's mind. She snarled. "That's why you don't threat me, we've gotta BIG family!" hissed Hydra.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:52, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Achlys let out a small smile. She roared and an explosion filled the clearing. It completly vaporised all of the hydras, and left none alive....(But it didn't hurt the cats) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:57, May 9, 2012 (UTC) "I'm part cat1" Hydra hissed. She dug her teeth into Achlys. (When is Achlys going to die?)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:00, May 9, 2012 (UTC) (Once we get a good, old fasion, mele fight with no dragons at all) "You know, no matter what you do to me, you can't kill me," said Achlys. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:03, May 9, 2012 (UTC) "Same here. Your right, your not worth my time." growled Hydra. She threw Achlys to the ground and walked over to Mori to rip his fur off some more. (shes pick'n on poor Mori, so hurry up and kill Achlys be for there's nothing left of Mori!)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:07, May 9, 2012 (UTC) (She has to fight as well, and she can only defeat her once she realizes her flaw and admits it) "Fool," I hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:08, May 9, 2012 (UTC) (what "Flaw"?) "Quit calling me a fool. Guess you don't have any mirrors up here, cause you need to look in one and see the REAL fool!" retorted Hydra.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:15, May 9, 2012 (UTC) (Really? Silver, I though you ment to do that the entire time...) Achlys just smiled. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:18, May 9, 2012 (UTC) (Here's something REALLY mean to Achlys....XD) "Course if you looked into it, it would crack..." mutered Hydra. (XDDDDDD)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:21, May 9, 2012 (UTC) (O.K, I'll give you a hint: it starts with an "h" and it's synonim starts with an "a", it is also the reason why Eurydice and Achilles don't like her) "Your childish taunts can't hurt me," said Achlys.☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:23, May 9, 2012 (UTC) (I can't think of anything....) "Well apparently your face does hurt mirriors!' snroted Hydra. She chomped down on Mori's tail.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:26, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ("Hu___") She rolled her eyes. Achilles muttered something to himself. "Wait, I got it!" he exclamied out loud. "We can only defeat her with we admit our flaws! She's been hinting it to us all along as if it was some game to her!" Achlys smiled evily. "I admit." The great fighter paused. "Even though I say I am, I am not fearless." Then something about Achlys seemed weaker. Milkweed stepped forward. "I admit I am jealous of other couples, whenever I see one, all I can think of is Bramble," she said, sadly. Nike then steped forward. "I'm annoying," she said. "But I never tried to hide that." Then Eurydice stepped forward. "I'm very unknowing and oblivious to everything, and that is how I died," she admitted.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:34, May 9, 2012 (UTC) (Huge?! Hungry?! Hularious?! Hurting?! Human?! Hurried?!) Hydra had Mori on her head. She shook him off.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:39, May 9, 2012 (UTC) (Make Hydra say that she doesn't know her flaw) "Hydra!" they all shouted to get her attantion. Achlys just laughed. "I guess you can't destroy me after all," she said, mockingly. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:40, May 9, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know my flaw! I know i'm not perfect, i just don't know my flaw!" snapped Hydra.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:21, May 9, 2012 (UTC) "Your hubris! Your arrogance!" shouted everyone all at once. "You always act like your better than everyone to the piont of even hurting someone!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:23, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hydra flicked her tail. "Alright, I have a big Hubris!" hissed Hydra. "Now die already!" Hydra thought, almost shouting to Achlys.(Bye, I have to go to my award Ceremony! :( )SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:35, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Achlys just sat there and laughed. "Say it sincerely!" they all shouted. "I had two broken legs for a moon trying to help you out of the tree! You better mean it!" hissed Nike. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:37, May 9, 2012 (UTC) (Achilles) "I've had enough of this!" I hissed. I lunged at Achlys. I expected for her to dodge my attack, but it looked like she couldn't. I landed a blow on her face and chest. Nike joined the fight, and landed a few scratches to her side. But the she-cat was still a strong fighter, and knocked Nike out of the way. To my surprize, Peleus faught at my side. I stood there stunned for a while. "Don't just stand there," he hissed "Help me!" For some reason he didn't need to admit anything to be able to attack her, but I guess earlier made up for that. I slashed at the evil she-cat's eyes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:44, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hydra joined in, snapping at the she-cat's bvack, leaving room for the others to attack her. Mori purred. "I have to join in on the killing of the cat i hate!" he meowed. He leaped into the killling and scored his claws down Achlys's sides.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:50, May 11, 2012 (UTC) (RPing Achilles) The Achlys that Hydra and Mori were attacking was a decoy. "You really haven't learned anything!" I hissed. "You can only fight her if you admit your greatest flaw or sin sencerly!" The real Achlys hissed and slashed at my face, but her claws passed right through me. Peleus and I lunged at her, and I pinned her down. "Fools!" she snarled. "Even if you do kill me, everyone else in this place will die as well! Including my sister!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:04, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra swiftly flashed into a cat, and wrapped her fluffy and soft tail around her paws gentaly. She was the only clam cat. "Let me say it slowly for you...I....admitt.....for the Good Souls......That.....I....Have.....A Huge....Hubris..." murmured Hydra. Mori nodded. "Now THAT was more sincerly than any cat to say that! She was so calm...I'm amazed! Every cat usually has an edge when admitting that stuff!" gasped Mori.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:12, May 12, 2012 (UTC) (RPing in third person) Peleus rolled his eyes. "Your's should be that you are impressed too easily, Mori," said Peleus, darkly. "Or perahps that you are too stupid to realize that cats have emotions, and that the feeling of sorrow and repent is a two of them?" Mori jumped at Peleus's voice. "Oh-huh?! Sorry, i don't understand that ancient babbling stuff." meowed Mori as he padded off, waving his tail.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:25, May 12, 2012 (UTC) "Stultus, canis-ora ignavus," hissed Peleus. He lunged at Achlys and carved a wound down her side. Nike and Milkweed then joined the fight, clawing at the she-cat's ears and face. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:28, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra slithered over to the others. She bit Achly's tail, the true Achlys.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:34, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Achlys hissed, then laughed evily. "She's gone crazy," said Nike. Peleus shrugged his shoulders and said "How can she get any more crazy?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:36, May 12, 2012 (UTC) "Wouldn't you be crazy if you were her?" Hydra pointed out.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:47, May 12, 2012 (UTC) "O.K, one reply to that comment is enough," hissed Achilles. "How do we break the chains that bind Pegasus?" he asked the evil she-cat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:49, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra tryed to break the chains by chewing them.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:56, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "You'll break your teeth," said Peleus to Hydra. Achlys laughed evily. "Why should I tell you?" she hissed. "Because if you don't I'll slit your throat and feed you to your little pet Cerberus," I hissed back. "Fine," she said. "I'll tell you."☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:01, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hydra blinked, and spit out a tooth.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:04, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "One of you has to die, simple as that," she replied. Everyone fell silent...☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:05, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "I'm already dead. And how do we know that your telling the truth?" growled hydra, narrowing her eyes.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:10, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "As in forever," Achlys said, evily. "Like dear little Orpheus." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:12, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hydra flicked her tail.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:16, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "You stop talking about him!" hissed Eurydice. Peleus let out a sigh. "I'll go," he said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:18, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hydra sighed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:20, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Peleus stood up and walked toward the river of fire. Achilles glanced around nervousely. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:22, May 13, 2012 (UTC) (O.K, so we beat Achlys. Blah, blah, blah, it was taking too long, so I took matters into my own hands. We are now returning to the alley with Pegasus. Sadly, Orpheus is dead and we have to tell Icy the news. Peleus is also dead but no one cares about him) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:49, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hurricane wasn't sure what to do. Their "leader" was now dead. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:06, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Sliver's red eyes were in an unblinking stare as she chanted a demonic song. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:15, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "Stop that, that's creepy," said Hurricane. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:22, October 15, 2012 (UTC) (xDDDDDDD she's really creepy) her mouth clamped shut, and she stared at the cat. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:25, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Huricane felt uncomfortable an ran off. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:26, October 15, 2012 (UTC) (You should archive this) Sliver lost her stare. Sometimes she has mental outbursts and can't control herself. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:31, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Huricane broke into a run. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:33, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay